Solution mining is a process for recovering minerals in situ through wellbores into a deposit, permitting the extraction of metals and salts from an ore body without conventional drill-and-blast, open-cut or underground mining. Generally, the process initially involves drilling holes into the ore deposit. Explosive or hydraulic fracturing may be used to create open pathways in the deposit for solution to penetrate. Leaching solution may also be pumped into the deposit where contacts the ore. The solution bearing the dissolved ore content is then pumped to the surface and processed. In certain geologic formations, however, it is discovered that solution mining occurred naturally without explosives, hydraulic fracturing, or other added chemicals.